


Ted’s get drunk

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [5]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee, Vomit, Wetting, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Ted gets drunk, you know how this is gonna go
Series: Omovember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 7





	Ted’s get drunk

Ted was hunched over the toilet vomiting his guts out. Bill was beside him, pulling his hair back for him.

Bill’s dad and Missy went out for the weekend. Bill invited Ted over and they got into his dad’s beer. Ted overdid it a little and here we are.

“B-Bill?”

“What Ted?”

“Am I dying?”

“No dude, you just drank a little to much beer. You’ll be ok.”

Ted then threw up again. Bill patted his back.  
Ted’s stomach was finally empty. He later down on the bathroom floor. Bill flushed the toilet and went to get a wash cloth to wipe his face.

Bill then started wiping his friend’s face.

“Bill?”

“Do you need to throw up again dude?”

“No, I-I just need t-to pee.”

“Oh, alright. Well the toilet is right ther-“

Ted cut him off. “Too late.”

Bill watched as a dark stain spread across Ted’s pants.

“Oh Ted. We’re going to have to get you into the shower.”  
Bill helped his friend off the floor and helped him get undressed. He got Ted into the shower and helped his wash himself.

After his shower, Bill helped brush his hair and put pajamas on.  
Bill led Ted to his bedroom. He laid him down and pulled the covers up to his chin.

“Goodnight Ted.”

“G-Goodnight.”

Bill shut off the lights and walked out of his room  
He laid down on his couch, turned on the TV, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Ted woke up with a splitting headache. It felt like someone was beating his head with a hammer.

He sat up, and then felt it.

He was wet. He snuck a hand under his blanket and felt his pants. They were wet.

At that moment, Bill opened the door. “Oh, you’re awake.” Bill got closer to him. “How do you feel?”

“Well, my head is pounding.”

“Alcohol will do that you. I’ll go get you some Tylenol.” Bill went to go retrieve the medicine.

“Bill, wait!”

Bill turned around. “Are you alright Ted?”

“Bill, I....I wet the bed. Your bed. I’m sorry.” Ted scratches the back of his neck. “I’m really sorry dude.”

“Don’t be sorry Ted. It was probably just the alcohol you drank last night. No big deal.”

Bill helped Ted out of bed and into the bathroom.  
“I’m so irresponsible Bill. I’m sorry.”

“You just made a mistake Ted. We all make mistakes. But we learn from them and move on. It’s alright Ted.”

“You’re a good friend dude.”


End file.
